House Of Cards
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Nikaidou shattered Amu's eggs, and she silently disappeared. Four years later a new cafe opens up, and the workers are surprisingly familiar. Amu, apart of something new, is dedicated to her new life, wanting nothing to do with her old one. One thing no one can quite understand is what side Amu is now on. Is she good or bad? Or is she actually both?
1. Chapter 1

**So the last thing I need to be doing is making a new Shugo Chara story when I have others to update, and I will eventually but this has been a plot line I have just been dying to use. I mean, I love Shugo Chara stories with OC's and my other two are doing really well and this plot is unique in its own way. The character OC's in this story are not mine, they are portrayed by the male characters from the anime **_Amnesia__**. **_**They are the males in the cover of this story, who also represent the symbols of cards, (heart, spade, diamond and clover), so I had to do this.**

**This is a 'what if' story. What would happen if Amu lost the charas when they were taken by Nikaidou, something I have been dying to do. So I hope you all enjoy this story, and forgive me for not updating faster on my other stories. I am currently typing the next chapters for **_Rock-A-Bye Baby _**and **_Crimson Hearts._

**Anyway, this story does have a theme song, and if you listen to it fits in with this story. There are different versions, but I am using the shorter version by AmaLee, who did an amazing cover on YouTube of the theme song of **_Amnesia__**. **_

**Anyway, here it is! **

―――

**House Of Cards**

**Prologue**

―――

_Like fragments of a dream fallen apart_

_I've lost the final pieces of my fragile heart_

_I don't know how I'll find myself but still I have to try_

_Till I reach the ends of this rainbow colored sky_

―――

Noboku parked the RV van widely in the park, swerving a few times but managed. It didn't take long for the pre-teens in the back to file out of the RV and onto the steady ground. Amu though, stood and looked franticly for the man who stole her chara eggs. That's when she heard him.

"Don't move or I'll crush these eggs!"

"Nikaidou-san!" Utau yelled.

Amu's honey eyes were glued onto the man who posed as her teacher, who earned her trust and -\betrayed that trust. Then man who held her three colored eggs in his hands and threating to crush them, and Amu was in no rush to find out if he'd go through or not.

"You're really uncool." Utau continued. "The x-eggs and her eggs are not the embryos, so you don't need them right? So stop bulling the weak!"

Nikaidou smirked, gripping the three eggs a little more firmly, "But stealing eggs is fun! The eggs of children who only see dreams and hope but never reality, and I actually do need them. They're ingredients for my cooking."

"COOKING!?" Yaya cried out.

"Cooking?" Utau questioned. "What is 'that'? I knew you were doing something secretly but what are you thinking!?"

"That's my question." Red haired women said as she descended the steps. "From vanishing from the live airing. Utau, aren't you standing on the wrong side?"

"Sanjou-san, but-"

Amu watched as the women cut off Utau, "You're such a bad girl for running out of my sight like that, though it doesn't matter now." A cruel smirk formed on Sanjou's lips. "One big eye sore really. Beat them all, the Guardians and Amu Hinamori."

Amu watched as Utau hesitated, not sure wither this fight was worth it now, but that all changed when her manager said, "Oh my, resisting now? I wonder what will happen to Ikuto-kun."

"Utau? Amu asked seeing the spark in the singer's amethyst eyes.

"Iru." Utau called, undergoing a character transformation with a little devil chara. Amu watched along with the other Guardians as Utau transformed into a red leather dress with matching boots as black bat wings spouted from her back and a tail. Her hair up in two pig tails with little wings as well and a neck collar with a cross hanging around her neck.

"Character transformation, Lunatic Charm." Utau stated her transformation before pointing at Amu. "Sorry, but I need you to disappear Guardian."

Amu's eyes widen, "Utau."

"Hoshina Utau also has characters and even become a character!" Kukai yelled.

"That doesn't mean we retreat!" Tadase yelled back. "Kiseki, character change!"

The little king chara obeyed his bearer as Kukai and Nadeshiko jumped in front of Amu, "Hinamori get back!"

Sanjou laughed, placing a hand on her cheek, "Oh my, Yuu it seems like a school play has broken out and they intend on defeating Utau merely on character change. Hinamori-kun doesn't have any shugo eggs, my my, what will she ever do?"

Amu ignored the two adults, eyes focused in on the character transformed singer, "Why? Why!? Didn't you say you couldn't forgive cheating!? Was that a lie Utau!?"

Utau's eyes narrowed on Amu, glaring with a new found hatred. The tension between the two were visible, but Utau was not going to be talked to by the likes of Amu Hinamori. She was going to win, for Ikuto. "Nightmare Lorelei!"

The attack came with a strong dark energy, butterflies flying at an increasing speed at the Guardians and Amu, who all tried to cover their beloved Joker as best as they could from the attack. It was a strong blow, but they stood rooted to the floor and it was now Amu wished more than ever that she had her charas. She wanted them back in her hands safe and sound, but she always had this feeling of dread.

"She's too strong!" Nadeshiko called out over the attack.

Utau looked crazed, "It's for Ikuto! If it's for Ikuto, I couldn't chose myself over him! I'll do anything for him!"

Amu noted how she cared, how much this craziness seemed to come from on emotion, love. Utau Hoshina was in love with the black cat that Amu couldn't even stand to be around. She wondered what the two's story was, their situation because it seemed as if Ikuto was used to keep Utau in line and doing what these two wanted. How horrible to be threaten with the people that you love.

"I never asked you to do it." Ikuto calmly said, standing in the middle of Utau and the Guardians and Amu, facing the singer.

"Ikuto!" Utau cried in surprise.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled.

"At a time like this." Kukai whispered.

"Ikuto.." Utau's voice was gentle.

"Hm, becoming character with Iru." Ikuto mused. "Long time no see, you're really into this Utau."

On the other hand, Sanjou was worried, " This is bad, with all the filming, she hasn't seen Ikuto for a while."

Utau's character transformation suddenly was undone, making the singer look sweet and innocent once again as she lunged for Ikuto, "Ikuto!" Utau cried lovingly.

"Oh my, the character melted off." Nadeshiko stated the obvious watching as Utau hugged onto Ikuto tightly, looking like she was never letting go.

Ikuto looked irritated on the other hand, "Hey, Utau- I can't move."

"But it's been so long since I've seen you." Utau whined like a child.

"What's with the weedling tone? Such a different person from earlier!" Amu pointed out, trying to make sense of this situation.

Tadase on the other hand became defensive, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You've come after the smell of the eggs. Today of all day's I won't let you go!"

Ikuto's blue eyes found Tadase, and a smirk graced his lips, "Hey Little Kiddy King, a make believe parade with your servants?"

There was a hidden challenge there but Amu paid no attention to it when she felt a pull, and painful tug on her heart that caused herself to look over at Nikaidou. Her three chara eggs were gripped rather tightly in his grasp and she turned fearful. "What they want is me Ikuto. They've come to retrieve Hinamori Amu's eggs."

"Amu's? Opps." Ikuto said, dodging an attack from Tadase's staff.

"Show your true self sneeky cat! I'm going to settle things with you!" Tadase declared.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase cried out, pointing his staff at Ikuto.

"I'm not going to character transform for you." Ikuto said, as if Tadase wasn't worth the time and effort.

"Ikuto!" Utau cried out.

"Utau, we're leaving!" Sanjou shouted, before Nikaidou got a devious smirk and cynical glint in his eyes, something that Amu caught.

"No!" Amu cried out, running past the fighting duo and the other Guardian's, catching them all by surprise as she made a move to tackle her former teacher. In return, Nikaidou laughed at her efforts and in a swift movement, crushed the little pink egg. Ran. Time stood still as Amu's knees stopped working, as she felt herself shatter.

"Amu.." Utau whispered, horrified at Nikaidou, by the look in Amu's eyes.

"AMU-CHAN!" The Guardian's cried.

"Ran.." Amu whispered. "Why Nikaidou? Why?"

Nikaidou merely shrugged, "You're in the way. I realized that my plan would run more smoothly if you were out of the way and the only way to do that is take your power source. Crush your dreams. Just like Ran."

Then Miki was gripped tighter, and Amu felt her pain, her fear and heard her voice- but she couldn't move. Her muscles weren't working and just like Ran, Amu watched the shards of the blue spaded egg fall to the floor.

"Just like Miki."

Amu couldn't fight, she felt hopeless. Lost and alone. She knew, a part of her knew she should go after Su and try to get the green clover egg just to have the excuse that she tried but she couldn't. She was losing feeling, losing her morals that she believed in with her three charas by her side. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Probably as shocked as she was, but there was nothing they could do. They couldn't even character transform and even with character change- it was to late. Nikaidou already hurtling Su like a baseball to the floor in front of Amu, forcing Amu to watch Su shatter and not being able to do a thing about it.

"Just like Su. How does it feel Hinamori Amu? To lose it all? To lose your dreams?" Nikaidou asked mockingly, as Utau watched along with everyone else as Amu lifted her head. Her honey eyes lost it's fire, it's life, all it's hope and was glazed over.

"Useless." Amu replied, standing up right but slouching. "It feels..useless.."

"Amu-chan." Nadeshiko whispered, approaching the pink haired girl.

"Now there is nothing sanding in the way." Nakaidou smirked.

"You're a monster!" Kukai shouted.

"Useless." Amu whispered, turning on her heels and walking away from the scene.

"Amu." Ikuto called for the pinkette, who briefly paused to stare at the blue haired male. "I'm sorry."

Amu didn't smile sadly, or offered reassurance, instead she was negative, "It's all useless. All hope less. You're all useless, just like dreams."

"Amu." Tadase called, but she stalked off into the setting sun.

"She's broken." Nikaidou confirmed, glancing at Utau and Sanjou. "Now you both have nothing standing in your way."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Utau yelled. "I never wanted this to happen, for her to lose hope in life!"

"That's why you didn't get your hands dirty, I did." Nikaidou said, turning and disappearing in the evening.

Utau looked at Sanjou, before looking at the treating Guardians who were following Amu. Utau felt sorry; guilty even that Amu lost her charas. Being so consumed by love and jealousy, Utau was trying to hurt Amu, to make her fall from her grace- and Amu had. She fell, so hard that she was just a shell of her prior self. The younger pinkette hadn't been after Ikuto's affection or attention, but still she suffered for being in the way. A part of herself couldn't let Amu just walk away broken, shattered- because she knew it was partially her fault. A promise to help get the three colored charas back and instead Utau turned her back the moment Ikuto was threatened.

"I can't just watch this Sanjou." Utau whispered seriously.

"We have no time Utau!" Sanjou snapped, grasping Utau's wrist. "You have a concert and we need to be going!"

Nadeshiko slightly watched as Utau was dragged away by her manager but shook her head. Right now Amu was the main priority. The said girl was lagging fire, life, and most of all hope. Amu just kept whispering nonsense like x-eggs, like the children who lost their heart eggs. She sees no hope, no goal or light and it sadden Nadeshiko. To see her friend lost, so broken beyond repair. No one thought this could happen- not Amu. Amu was strong, independent and most of she was fearless, but in those moments- they all just watched as Amu was shattered.

"Amu." Kukai called, running in front of the girl that was like his little sister, placing his hands onto her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Snap out of it Amu-chan!"

Amu's empty honey eyes looked up at Kukai's, barely registering the worry and sadness in his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine Kukai-kun. You just don't understand that this world is cruel, painful, and brutal. You just need to realize this, and you'll understand- there isn't anything to truly bring joy or laughter. It's all a lie. It's all useless."

"Amu, you can't truly believe in that." Tadase said.

Amu nodded, "I do. I do believe that. It's true after all."

"No it isn't!" Yaya cried. "It isn't all about that! Yaya disagrees! Yaya wants Amu-chi to come back to normal!"

Amu sighed, gently pushing Kukai out of the way. "I'm going home."

"Amu." Nadeshiko called, earnering a cool gaze from Amu.

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you, my so called _friends_, would leave me alone." Amu icily demanded. "You're pity is sickening and irrelevant."

It shocked them all how cold Amu turned in seconds, and it left them stunned to their spots as she walked away into the night without another word. Those words were the last words they heard from Amu Hinamori before she left Seiyo two weeks later with her family and never reached out again.

―――

_**Four years later**_

The sun was setting in the distance as a young woman stood on the balcony of her new home watching the sky blend in colors of orange, pink and purple. It was a sight she could never get enough of, one of the simplest things that brought joy into her cold heart. Despite the sight, she hugged the blanket tighter around her body. It was the middle of December, it was winter and at this time the temperatures began to drop. The cold nipped and her nose, causing a small smile to grace her pink lips. This was her favorite time of year, but this year it was different.

Never once did she think she'd come back here, Amu hasn't thought about this place she use to call home much in the past few years, but here she was. There was still a part of her that was broken, but she cared still, but it was rare. Amu still had a human heart, but sometimes it didn't seem to work the way it was supposed to. She lost herself once, and she had to find her way back into the world of the living with some unexpected help. Four years ago her three eggs were smashed, destroyed in front of her but now she only remembered them as a distant memory. They were irrelevant to the present, they were the past. All of them were. The Guardians, Easter, Utau, Ikuto, Ran, Miki, and Su. They were all the past and in this moment the present was something new.

"Amu."

Amu lifted her head to look at her best friend, one of the very people who guided her back into the world, who helped her find herself again. Sure she wasn't the same Amu anymore, she was different but that didn't matter to Amu. She had four guys to call family while her actual family moved to America a few months ago. This one though, found her and made her find herself no matter how difficult she had been.

"Shin." Amu smiled and turned towards him as she hugged her blanket tighter to her body. Shin was one of the males that lived in this house, the other three were around somewhere.

"Amu what are you doing? It's cold out there." Shin held out his hand, which Amu took, and he pulled her back into the warmth of her room.

Amu rolled her eyes, "I should be asking you why you're in my room. I mean my door was locked."

"Kent had fun picking the lock," Shin smirked. "Said he needed practice so he could prank Touma on night."

Amu chuckled, "Those idiots, but still baka- this is my room and I demand privacy cause I'm a girl."

Shin shook his head, ruffling Amu's pink hair, "Nah, you're one of the guys Amu."

"No I'm not." Amu challenged, "I am a women and demand authority!"

Shin dramatically gasped and bowed, "Yes your majesty, my bad." Then laughed. "Idiot, you're a teenager for once, just like us- but we are all seventeen."

"So what?" Amu sighed. "I'm still a woman, and what I say goes!"

"Oh really now?" Shin asked. "Should I tell the guys you said that?"

Amu's eyes widen, "You wouldn't." Amu whined. "I don't feel like getting dog piled or a wet willy from Touma."

Shin grinned, "We both know I would Amu."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "No!" Amu cried out tackling Shin to the couch in her room.

They had a very complicated relationship. To anyone else, it would look as if they were a couple but in honest truth- they weren't. They both agreed that they had chemistry, but they never officially started to date or really told each other how they felt. The other guys seen it between them, but they stayed out of it mostly until they decided they wanted to be annoying and tease them to just kiss but they never did. They just stopped playing around and walked different directions. Some people just thought they were waiting for the right time, the right moment and it just simply hadn't come around yet.

"Amu we both know you suck at wrestling." Shin mocked, flipping her over.

"I am an amazing wrestler!" Amu retorted, moving so she knocked Shin's knees out and he gave way- falling on top of her, but Amu was quick at flipping Shin back onto the floor, his arm behind his back. "See."

Shin laughed, "Okay Amu, I'll give you that one but that isn't why I came in here for."

Amu let go of Shin's arm and stood up when detecting the seriousness in his tone of voice. When he got that tone Amu knew something was up, something he had to tell her that was important. As Shin got up, Amu noticed how tense his body actually was. It made Amu wonder what exactly was going on that no one told her about.

"Amu, Penguin lied about what we are doing here, and what I'm about to tell you, you need to take it as calmly as you can." Shin said, taking her hand gently. "We aren't here to go back to school, not yet. That is a later phase of this plan- but we are here to bring down Easter… and if _they _get in the way-"

"I won't hesitate." Amu cut Shin off. "Easter took it all from me, I'll gladly bring them down."

"That isn't the point Amu." Shin whispered fiercely. "What if those people, the Guardians, and those siblings get in the way? Are you willing to hurt them Amu? Because if you are it isn't like you to go on a revenge path."

"You aren't seeing my point- Easter took my dreams- dreams that will never come back because I can't dream anymore! They took that part of me- the part that cares. If the Guardians, Utau and Ikuto get in my way, then I'll have to send the message not to get in the damn way!" Amu crossed her arms. "Don't give me that look Shin."

"What look?" Shin inquired.

"That look, the one telling me that I'm wrong."

"Arent you though?" Shin stated. "You say you don't care but deep down you do."

"Deep, deep, deep, deep down- yeah I do, but I have a chance this chance to take everything from them." Amu took in a deep breath. "I need this closure."

Shin nodded, "And I'll be there to support you just like the guys are, but remember Amu- there is a difference in closure and revenge." Shin then turned around and walked towards the hall, but stopping in the door way of Amu's room. "Tomorrow is the grand opening of House Of Cards, we perform at night and wait on people in the day. Like I said, this is going in phases."

"I know." Amu nodded. "Goodnight Shin."

"Night Amu, sleep well."

Amu rolled her eyes and went to lock the door- only to find it didn't lock, "KENT YOU OWE ME A NEW LOCK!"

The house irrupted in laughter and a voice yelled back, "I'LL GET YOU A NEW ONE."

Amu didn't reply as she went to the little box on her desk, opening the lid and taking put the purple egg. A small curious look formed on Amu's face as she held the chara egg in question. She couldn't dream, she didn't have a heart's egg anymore, so it left one question, "How were you born little one?"

The only reply was a wobble of the egg and Amu sighed placing it back into it's box and closing it. Tommrow was going to be a long stressful day and she was no doubtingly about to see some faces from her past. Something she was prepared for, especially their reactions one the new Hinamori Amu.

Because the one they knew was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

―――

_Silence my fear_

_Take me from here_

_As I slowly piece together everything I've seen_

_In this never ending dream_

_I am trying to break free_

_From this coursel of memories aren't really what they may seem_

_Spinning fast and around me _

_Until I find the one that finally sets me free_

―――

**I hope that this was a good beginning to the story, and I am sorry if it seems a little confusing, but it will clear up soon enough! Please leave a review and check out come of my other stories!**

**I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN THIS SONG. THESE LYRICS BELONG TO AMALEE, SO CHECK OUT THE SONG ON HER CHANNEL AT THIS LINK ** watch?v=2WsYI8TQNQ0

**Also check out my other stories**

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_Crimson Hearts _** (Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover)**

_Ships In The Night_

_Lost Child_

_The Other Sister_

_In The Flesh_

_Walking On A Wire_

_Cruel Clocks_

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_Game of Life_


	2. Chapter 2: This Game

**Please forgive the lack of an update, but here is a long update for chapter two, basically some insight on the characters and an introduction to the upcoming drama in this plot line. I am sorry for the lack of an update but school you know? That comes first. Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed and everything, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

―――

**House of Cards**

**Chapter 02**

**This Game**

―――

_**If you don't like the rules, then play the game until you are big enough in the game to change the rules. ~Unkown**_

―――

It was one of those rare days of winter in Seiyo were the sun was out shining brightly with clear skies. The sun didn't offer the same warmth as it did in the summer, but instead the chill of the mild winter wind nipped at the nose. Utau Hoshina didn't mind the cold though; in fact she welcomed it with open arms. It was the cold that was the dull reminder that she was an awful person, though her friends, brother and boyfriend seemed to beg a differ. Still, Utau played the blame game with herself for ruining Amu Hinamori, a younger girl who shortly got up and abruptly left Seiyo after the shattering of her eggs. Utau wished she could just go back and fix that mistake, because the more she matured with in these few years, the more she grew with guilt.

It hadn't been fair to Amu, Utau at least told herself this, for a girl who tried to help others including Utau herself, hadn't deserved for her dreams to be shattered in return. The killer, Utau hadn't tried to stop it, nor did the others- they'd been too stunned, because it was surreal, seeing Amu lose her dreams. She was once so strong but was struck down so hard. Of course, time went on and life changed for the others. The Guardians, Utau and Ikuto eventually teamed up to go against Easter, a battle that was still raging on strong. Utau couldn't help but think that if Amu had still been there along their sides, the battle would have been long over by now.

Utau though hadn't been the only one affected by the incident, in fact no one that day left remaining unfazed. Ikuto felt just as guilty for it, and Utau knew this personally, just as were the guardians. They all were to frozen in place by shock and puzzlement that they failed to react fast enough. The logical thing was to say that Amu hadn't done anything herself, but she couldn't have. Amu had her eggs shattered, she was being broken and beaten within her own heart and they did nothing about it. Figures that they were all guilty and wished they could make up or their past mistakes. The thing that killed Utau a little more, was once she gotten over her crush on Ikuto- she realized what could have been. Utau finally realized how much Ikuto cared about Amu and figured that if they were given the chance- they'd make a goof couple. Shame they never gotten that chance, it was just another thing to tack onto the list now. Now they all just wondered were Amu was at and hoped she was okay.

"Utau, you're going to get sick with no sweater on." Kukai Souma reprimanded lightly.

"No I won't." Utau said sighing, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

Yes, Utau finally was friends with the guardians she once was hell bent on defeating. Funny how now they were the best of friends in the world.

"You're thinking about Amu again." Kukai stated knowingly.

Utau shrugged, "I can't help it Kukai. Today is the fourth year anniversary, and it still feels as if it was just yesterday. How could we have just _stood _there. We didn't do anything, and what happened? We lost her, we let Amu get destroyed. We let her get defeated, and I- I helped."

Kukai took Utau's hand into his, grasping it rather tightly. "No, you didn't. You aren't that girl anymore, and you've changed. You are different, and I am sure that if you were given the chance- if _any _of us were given the chance, we'd take it. We'd make a move and we'd save Amu."

"But we didn't." Utau whispered. "It haunts me, wondering what became of her. Where she is, who she has become. It's our entire fault…"

"No." Kukai stated sternly. "This is not our faults, it is Nikaidou's, and now he too regrets hurting Amu. He regrets shattering her eggs, but there is nothing we can do for her now okay. Amu is gone. She left, and we will never get to know who she is or what has happened to her."

Utau's amethyst eyes stared coolly and Kukai. "How can you say that Kukai? The girl use to be close to you."

"And now she is someone who isn't in my life anymore. Or anyone of ours." Kukai sighed, guilt weighing in his heart. "I want you to cheer up Utau, which is why tonight the group is going out to some new restaurant grand opening."

"Where at?" Utau asked, slightly interested as she converted her focus and thoughts onto Kukai.

"Some place on the edge of town- House of Cards."

―――

"I'm going to kill him. I am seriously going to kill all of them." Amu muttered under her breath, picking up a strand of her hair before dropping it angrily. They really dyed half her hair black, and she was pissed.

"Amu, you awake yet?" Shin cautiously asked from outside her bedroom door.

"Oh yeah, wide awake." Amu growled, going to open the door but finding the door itself was locked. She pulled again, nothing. "KENT I'M GOING TO MURDER YOUR ASS FIRST."

Laughter erupted throughout the house, adding more fuel to Amu's inner fire. As she continued to pull on the door and hitting the wooden frame, Amu snarled, "You think this is funny? Open the door!"

"I personally think this is hilarious." Kent's infuriating voice teased.

"Yeah? Then a broken x-box must be freaking ludicrous as well." Amu threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Touma cried out distantly.

"Oh you can bet I would." Amu calmly stated now, before pounding a fist onto the door.

Sure she wanted Kent to fix the lock on her door, that he had originally broke. The thing Amu didn't want was a lock they could control from the outside. Honestly, it sucked sometimes living with four guys, but Amu didn't have a choice. This was her family now, that and she didn't get along with girls at all.

"Let her out Kent!" Touma demanded.

"Then we are all going to die." Shin groaned in the background. "Can't we cut a hole in the door and push a tray of food into the room to keep her alive?"

"I told you all this was a bad idea from the beginning." Ikki muttered as he walked into the hall with a shake of his head.

"We thought she'd look good with black streaks in her bubble gum hair." Touma said innocently.

"Well it wasn't your call!" Amu yelled, taking a deep breath into her body as an attempt to calm herself.

"You calm?" Kent asked.

"Barely." Amu muttered.

"Okay, now when we open this door play nice Amu." Shin mocked, making Amu scowl.

"Oh really?" Amu said glaring at the four males that stood side by side outside her bedroom entrance. She cocked an eyebrow. "Am I a dog now Shin?"

"No." Touma answered, grinning. "But I'm loving the new look Amu!"

Amu's eye twitched in annoyance, and all four males gulped. "Next time dye your own damn hair!"

"It looks better on you darling." Ikki offered his compliment, earning a sharp glare that had him holding his hands up in a silent surrender. "I told them not to do it."

Amu huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "That's besides the main point right now, even though my hair is very vital. The more pressing issue is the grand opening tonight."

"What's wrong with it?" Shin asked. "Everything is planned, and will run on scedual, plus you are preforming live."

"About that- why am I hostest and entertainer?" Amu asked.

"Because." Kent simply put it.

"Because?" Amu continued on, asking her silent question.

Touma continued, "We all have our parts. Ikki is bar tender, Shin is a host right next to you. Kent is our electrician. Plus I'm chef."

"People are going to get food poisoning tonight." Amu sighed as Touma protested. "We also have our staff hired too right? The other cooks and waiters?"

"Yes." Ikki continued. "They will be there too."

"One last thing. Why the hell is my uniform so damn short?" Amu raised an eyebrow as they all gave her the same smirk, leaving her in the hall way without an answer. Amu groaned and yelled after them, "PERVERTS!"

The only one who hadn't left was Shin, who gently pushed Amu back into her room and kicked the door closed behind him. Amu gave him a questioning look, sighing as she turned away from him. She didn't want to do this right now, but she knew it was inevitable. They were each other's secret, so when Shin placed his hands onto Amu's waist, she felt the shivers run through her body.

"Shin, we can't do this right now." Amu whispered just as Shin's lips brushed against her neck.

"Amu. I just need to come clean." Shin whispered into her ear. "We both know there is something between us, but why do we never act on it?"

"Because both of us are horrible at relationships." Amu muttered. "They never work out for either of us."

"But what if we were together?" Shin inquired.

"We'd be the death of each other." Amu answered simply.

Shin's finger dug a little deeper, a soft gasp coming from Amu's lips. "Then let's not be friends, because being killed by you would be an honor."

"Don't be stupid." Amu whispered, turning to look at Shin to see if he was serious. She saw the glint in his eyes, the want, the lust, the desire, but most of all she saw the love. She couldn't deny that there weren't moments that they truly seemed perfect for each other, but right now she didn't want this.

"I'm not, because this is the smartest decision I've made in a while." Shin said, pulling her closer. "I've tried to be with other girls Amu, I've tried but there is only one I want. I only want you Amu."

Amu looked away, and tried to move away but Shin wouldn't allow her to move. "Please Shin, not right now."

"Why not Amu? I've waited two years, been in love with you for three and have been your best friend for four years. Why not now? Going back into the mess that caused you heart ache, I will support you Amu. I will be by your side, but I don't want to be by your side as your friend, but as your boyfriend." Shin poured his heart out, wearing his heart on his sleeve. "We can keep it a secret for now Amu, and act like nothing is going on."

"Until when exactly Shin?" Amu asked, sighing. "I don't know."

"Then don't think about it." Shin whispered in a plea. "Please, Amu I know you feel the same way so shut up and kiss me already."

Ami smiled, a laugh escaping her lips. "Our secret okay?"

"Ours." Shin agreed, kissing her.

Life is sort of a funny thing if you asked Amu. Four years ago she would have never seen herself here where she personally was at. Four years ago she would have maybe seen a future with the Guardians, possibly Ikuto and Utau- but then things changed. Amu had lost Ran, Miki, and Su- lost the things that made her truly herself. It all really felt useless, but then Amu had moved to America and meet Shin in homeroom. God Amu had hated him at first, he was too ignorant, but then Ikki reassured her things would change. Ikki had believed Amu would make Shin into a better person, and she guess he had been right, but they also changed Amu herself.

Life had defiantly changed for the better, and not only had Amu changed the four males she now proudly called family, they also changed Amu as a person. They defined her reason for living, because they were personally Amu's world now. They were her life, and without them Amu was sure she wouldn't have turned out so great. Life is weird and twisted, but it has some perks and Shin's lips were defiantly one of those perks.

It wasn't that Amu didn't want to be in a relationship with Shin, it's just felt like she wasn't good enough. Amu was not that type of girl, but she couldn't help the feeling that she wasn't good enough in the way of her heart. Amu had trouble with love, but somewhere along the way she could see herself loving Shin, but right now didn't think it was a good time for a relationship- but Amu was okay with having one in secret. It would only be for a short time and in that time her and Shin could really figure out if they were truly compatible. Right now Amu's mind was on tonight, about the people she could possibly reencounter. A part of Amu was upset and hateful towards them, that was her new self-talking, but Amu's old self just felt disappointed. It's weird, it was like having two people living inside her mind, but she knew herself. Amu still had her elementary school persona somewhere inside by damaged heart, but her new person was her armor. Amu wore it like a shield, fought with it like her life depended and kept everyone out as if they would destroy her world yet again.

Glancing at the box in the corner of her room, Amu couldn't help but wonder what purpose this new chara egg had. What exactly caused it to be born either. She shouldn't be able to bore more heart eggs, especially when three of hers were shattered, and thus shattered Amu's ability to dream. This had thrust her heart and mind into a spiraling darkness, one that Amu was fortunately saved from.

"How are you going to react when you see them?" Shin inquired, glancing at Amu with a mild worry. He cared so much, much more than her heart would ever be able to care for or at least allow. That killed Amu every day, knowing that feeling was taken from her- just like her dreams had been.

"I don't know." Amu replied as honestly as she could. "I want to yell at them, I want to confront them, but yet I want nothing to do with them. Is that crazy?"

"No." Shin replied. "It's logical."

Amu nodded solemnly, going over to her desk and grasping the box her new found chara egg was encased in along with the Humpty Lock. Amu's hand grasped the lock tightly as her honey eyes fixated on it, reliving some of the memories she had come to encountered with it. So much had happened when this little lock was given to her, so much had changed in Amu's life. Funny, Amu thinks it's a little ridiculous now, how much she came to depend on this stupid lock. It was an accessory, and she believed it to be the source of her power. Lies.

"How logical would it be to work against them Shin?" Amu asked suddenly, "If it came down to it, would you stand by my side? Even if my choices are wrong to make?"

"I would stand by your side Amu, because I know that right now you are going through something- but I wouldn't let you make the wrong choices. I'd stop you, if you harmed one of them- I'd stop you. No matter how angry you'd get, I wouldn't let you make that wrong choice. I'd stand by your side Amu, even if it meant going against you and your wishes." Shin answered, watching Amu place the locket back down onto the desk.

"I have a chara egg." Amu continued on, ignoring Shin's claim. She felt her heart flutter, a feeling so foreign to her now. "I don't know how it came to be born into existence, how it's mine- but it happened."

Shin watched as Amu pulled out the purple chara egg, noticing the crack on the shell. It was close to hatching, but what exactly was she achieving in this moment? Amu had no clue, and neither did Shin. Amu carefully placed the egg back into the box before sealing it away.

"Maybe you can still dream Amu." Shin offered.

"I haven't had a dream for four years Shin, so I don't exactly understand how this damn egg could have been born." Amu huffed.

Shin smiled slightly, "Maybe it's a sign that you're healing, that your heart is finally becoming one again."

Amu's eyes saddened "Please don't get your hopes up Shin, please don't waste your time on me."

"I'm not wasting anything but my love on you." Shin smiled, walking towards the door. "Now get dressed babe, can't wait to see you in the uniform."

Amu gasped with a slight blush, "Pervert!" Amu yelled as Shin closed the door on a hurtling pillow.

―――

Nearly four hours later Amu stood in the women's locker room of House of Cards, flustering at her reflection. There she stood dressed in the shortest hostess outfit knowing to man, so short that Amu was sure she couldn't bend over without flashing a poor bystander. The outfit itself was a black frilly dress with a white waist apron that was even frillier. She was going to kill the guys, the feeling about destroying their x-box was back, and now it seemed like the best idea in the world. Plus she fully saw the streaks in her pink hair; the black stood out and caused Amu to scowl in annoyance. She'd have to re-dye it pink and think of some prank to get the guys back, and her boyfriend. That seemed weird to think, Shin her boyfriend. Prior best friend to boyfriend.

"First time for everything." Amu sighed, glancing to the door of the locker room.

Beyond those doors was the House of Cards restaurant, one that already had a line forming outside. Tonight the first step of the plan was initiating into action, and Easter wouldn't see it coming. No one would, and at that thought a slight smirk formed at Amu's lips. A lit knock at the locker room door captured Amu's attention.

"Yes?" Amu called out.

"You ready Amu? It's time." Touma said, opening the door slightly. Amu's eyes saw that Touma had cleaned up rather nicely, seeing that he wore a slacks and a nice dress shirt with an orange tie.

"There's my diamond, all sharp looking." Amu joked.

Touma smirked, "There's my queen of sultriness."

Amu scoffed, "Well it's your guys fault for getting the shortest damn dress."

"Then you should have actually been there when we ordered the damn uniforms. You would have gotten a say." Touma defended.

"I had a meeting with the Director, plus I said past mid-thigh. Was that so hard to accomplish?" Amu quirked with a hand on her hip.

Touma chuckled, "Must have not been loud enough." He said with a wink. "Now you're majesty, we have people to serve."

Amu groaned, "I hate people."

"And people hate you too."

"You're so nice to me Touma-kun." Amu muttered sarcastically.

"Liar." Touma whispered as they walked out to greet the others.

"Maybe just a little bit." Amu whispered back, grinning at her fellow friend.

Kent tapped his wrist where his watch was located on his arm, "We have exactly ten minutes, so we don't have time for a pep talk. Just go out there and don't fuck up, especially you Touma with the food."

"You're lack of faith is very insulting to my manliness." Touma retorted.

"You have manliness?" Amu asked. "When did that happen exactly?"

Laughter commerce from the group, "Okay guys, positions!"

Touma went to his station with the cook staff, preparing the stoves. Kent went to the back room as Ikki went to the bar. Shin stood next to Amu, staring at the door.

"You ready to start faze one?" Amu inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shin answered, heading towards the doors to open them for the first time.

―――

Beyond those doors were a crowd of people, and among that crowd stood a group of friends chatting amongst each other and their charas were off somewhere in the town exploring. They were the first people in line, Yaya being the one to hold their spot in line for a few hours prior to the grand opening. It hadn't been an easy feat for the youngest girl, but she managed to pull through.

"You think this place is good?" Nagihiko asked rather distastefully. "It seems a bit prestigious."

Ikuto shrugged, "If it's good it's good, and if it's not then we just don't come back here. It's new after all."

Nagihiko nodded as Tadase stepped, "Do you guys feel the uneasiness of this place?"

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked. "Seems just fine to me."

Tadase shrugs, "Call it a sense of intuition. I just have a feeling something is going to happen tonight."

Rima rolls her eyes, "You're looking into it because of today's day. Okay, tonight we are not going to mourn for once and simply try to forget."

"How can you even say that?" Utau sharply asked. "After all she did for you."

"She isn't the same girl." Rima said coldly.

"And whose fault is that? Ours." Yaya muttered.

The group fell in a tensed silence, the group rigid with tension and accusations. They all had a problem with one other on the anniversary of the incident, but sooner or later they'd get over it and finally move on with their daily lives.

"Guys." Kukai started. "We didn't come here to fight. Let's try to enjoy the night okay? We need it."

Ikuto sighed, bur not even a minute later the doors open to House of Cards, revealing a male with dark hair in slacks and white dress shirt with a red tie on it that had the symbol of a red heart. That alone achingly reminded Ikuto of Ran, the first chara egg her encountered of Amu's. He honestly missed the younger girl he pestered, and wish she was okay where ever she was in the world.

"Welcome to House of Cards. Thank you for coming to the grand opening." The guy smiled. "My name is Shin, and I will be one of your hosts tonight. Please, come on in."

With that the guy went inside and the group followed inside. There they were lead to the wooden podium where they no doubtingly had to place in the number of seats. Though they took the time to look around and realized the restaurant itself looked more like a night club that anything. There were two stories, the first leading out into an open room with a stage on the left side and a bar on the right. Above was a second floor that was thinned by the railings and open to see the stage of the first floor. In the middle of that open space was a chandelier that was enormous.

At the podium stood an achingly familiar girl with pink hair, who wasn't looking directly at the, but when her head lifted to greet them, her smile wavered in the slightest. The groups of chara bearer's breath caught in their throats as they look at Amu Hinamori, the girl that left four years ago, in complete and utter surprise.

Shaking off her surprise and personal feelings, Amu plastered on a smile and acted as if she never met the group before her, "Welcome to House of Cards! How many is in your party?"

"Amu-chan?" Kukai whispered in disbelief.

"Only people I am close with are allowed to address me with a suffix." Amu stated sharply. "So table for… seven?"

"Yes." Rima nodded. "Table for seven please."

Amu nodded, getting the menus and leading the group to a circular table near the stage. "Your waiter should be here shortly." With that Amu left the group to look over the menus and went to do her job, trying to distract herself with the slightest effect.

―――

Everyone had basically lost their appetite when Shin came to take their order, but still ordered various trays. They had been to stunned, to actually see ghost from their past now, after four years of wondering, right before them. It wasn't that they were disappointed or unhappy, just taken back by surprise. Especially when Amu acted like she didn't know them, but Utau couldn't blame the girl. She had lost everything because of them, but unknowingly they had also given her the best things she had in her life.

"I'm guessing she's doing okay." Kukai said, glancing at Amu was walked people to sit in the now crowded House of Cards.

Distinctly Ikuto had noticed that all the main workers had some sort of symbol on their uniforms. Shin had a red heart, the bartender had a blue spade, some guy in the back had a green clover, and Amu had a red and gold crown. The queen and her court. Ikuto frowned, trying to think. They all represented something, and after this place was called the House of Cards- so maybe that was just a part of the uniform- but why only their uniforms?

"Sorry about the wait on your food." Shin said, placing their various orders in front of them. "We are totally swamped so I hope the orders are right."

Utau smiled, glancing at the food with an approving nod, "it looks great, thank you."

Shin sweat dropped, "Yeah. I hope it just tastes good." He muttered as he walked away.

Kukai sighed, "So tonight was a bust."

Nagihiko glared, "At least we know she's okay, so stop acting so sour."

Up on stage, Amu caught all the attention suddenly. She was out of her uniform and wore a simple black dress and grinned. "Thank you so much for coming out to the grand opening of House of Cards, it means so much to us and our sponsors for you to all come out. As you all know, we promised live entertainment so I guess that's where I come in for now until we get a full time entertainer. Which reminds me- applications are located by the door exist. Now I guess I'll preform my original song? I hope you enjoy."

"_I never wanted to be another gear in that corrupted world's machine  
>All my life felt like a dream<br>I was never who I really wanted me to be  
>But then God shattered that dream's cage<br>And rose me up to a new stage  
>Cut it away like a sharp knife<br>Then gave me this new life"  
><em> 

Somehow Utau and some of the others thought back to the day Amu's egg shattered. Had Amu really took that horrible experience and moved past it? Was she happy? Utau wondered as she watched the pinkette sing her heart out on stage, listening to the song that obviously came from her heart. Who knew that Amu could actually sing? Ikuto was surprised, just like the others who had no clue of this talent Amu had possessed. _  
><em> 

"_Now suddenly there's a new twist  
>A reason to really exist<br>I wanna breathe in the fame  
>As this whole new world cheers my name"<em>

_"I'll never leave it to fate  
>So when I see a chance I'll pave the way<br>I'll call checkmate  
>This is the time to break through<br>So I'll rewrite the story and I'll finally change all the rules"  
><em> 

Amu seemed to smirk at the lyrics, there being double meanings behind these lyrics. Shin saw the malic in her honey eyes, just as Ikuto and Nagihiko caught. The two males wondered exactly who Amu was on the inside now, and both knew they'd have to talk to her if given the chance. Shin on the other hand sighed as he stood waiting for Ikki to finish up some bar orders he needed to deliver to table five.

_"WE ARE MAVERICK  
>We won't give in<br>Until we win this game "_

_"Though I don't know what tomorrow holds  
>I'll make a bet and play my cards to win this game<br>Unlike the rest  
>I'll do my best and I won't ever lose<br>To give up this chance would be a deadly sin  
>So let's bet it all<br>I'll put all my faith in us so let the games begin"_

Amu wasn't going to lose, not to Easter or the guardians or Ikuto or even Utau. No one was going to stand in her way of her mission, of her drive. She knew exactly what to do, and to give up now would basically kill her. She needed this closure to truly be content with her life, with Shin and Ikki and Touma and Kent. Amu needed to get past this obstacle to be happy, and she would take down anyone she needed to in order to do this feat.

As Amu put her microphone away after a few more songs, she turned to see a familiar pair of brown eyes and blue eyes. A cruel smile formed onto Amu's lips, "Kukai Souma and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What do I owe the great pleasure of being in your grace?"

"Answers." Ikuto said. "How have you been Amu? Truly."

"Truly?" Amu asked, earning two nods. "I've been eh. My life has improved and I have the guys to thank for that, but my life isn't none of your concern."

"We wanted to know Amu." Kukai said gently. "You can't blame us for being worried about you and your wellbeing."

"Well you weren't worried before so don't worry now- I am not your concern so please, just let me be and stay out of the way." Amu instructed, moving to leave the two there.

"What do you mean by that Amu?" Ikuto asked cautiously as he watched the pinkette stop in her steps, but never once did she turn back to look at him.

"I only promised him that I wouldn't make the wrong choice, but I will. Do yourself a favor, and mind your own business." Amu stated coldly. "You suck at helping, you proved that four years ago didn't you?"

With a smirk on her lips, Amu walked back towards the locker room to put her uniform back on and to once again host the guest with false smiles and fake cheerfulness- ignoring the lingering stares that followed her. Phase one was a go.

And so far it was perfectly playing out.

―─―

**I hope everyone enjoyed this second chapter of **_House of Cards. _**This chapter didn't really have much, but there will be a lot more tension in the future. How were your thoughts of Amu? Of Amu and Shin? This is an OC story, please remember that. Oh, and who is your favorite OC?**

**Please leave a review, they inspire me to continue on with the story.**

**The song used in this chapter does not belong to me. Lyrics belong to AmaLee on YouTube at this link**

** watch?v=stlbq_w3zrY&list=RDc0UR2-ElL6g&index=4**

**The song is **_This Game._

**Please be aware that updates are very slow due to the fact of school, so this story may be updating in a few weeks or months, but it will be continued. For now leave your thoughts and what you hypothesis will happen. Also check out some of my other Shugo Chara stories.**


End file.
